Souvenirs
by Neyarchess
Summary: Défis de BlackSun d'Ombre et Folie. Dobby raconte, avec du recul, son mariage, union officielle avec Winky. OS.


**Disclaimer :** Non, J.K.Rowling ne compte pas se séparé de ses elfes, Dobby et Winky.

**Titre :** Souvenirs.

**Raiting :** G (Oui je suis encore capable d'écrire des G….ça me change des PG13/R/NC18 O.o). Lol.

**Résumé :** ….va sur le site d'O&F et utilise la splendide fonction copie/coller…

Dobby raconte, avec du recul, son mariage/union officielle avec Winky.

**Condition du défis : **La SALE doit être évoquée.

La fic doit contenir soit « L'amour est la plus grande liberté qu'il soit », soit « Pas besoin d'être libre pour être heureux. »

**Note : **Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous apprécieriez !

* * *

Deux ans. Deux ans sont passés depuis ce jour et je m'en souviens encore. Je m'en souviendrais toujours. Même sous sort d'Oubliette, j'aurai en mémoire cette sensation de bonheur et de liberté. L'extase…non ça c'est pendant notre lune de miel et quand on recommence nos ébats. Jamais de ma vie, je n'aurai pensé que un : j'allai quitter mon ancien maître –aussi bon soit il-, deux : que j'allai me marier, trois : qu'on allait être trois.

Pour le trois, je le sais depuis maintenant une semaine. Et là encore, je ressent mon ventre faire des bonds à croire qu'il est monté sur ressort. Je tourne la tête et je souri. Elle a changé. Physiquement et mentalement elle n'est plus la même. Elle a évolué, mûri. Son caractère c'est affirmé à mon plus grand bonheur et à la surprise voir l'indignation pour mes autres confrères. Je caresse sa joue. Ronde, lisse et brillante. Elle n'est plus l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne possède plus de creux sur les joues. Ses yeux autrefois triste, souvent vide de vie, ne sont plus creusé et sombre. Non. Ils brillent de mille éclats. Ils illuminent ma vie à chaque fois qu'ils se posent sur moi, faisant palpité mon cœur…. Et tendre mon sexe. Il me suffit d'un regard de sa part pour que mon amour pour elle perdure à jamais. Je suis tombé sous son charme dès le premier jour. Pourtant elle n'avait rien qui puisse attiré le regard. Elle était répugnante, sale, et la quasi-totalité du temps : ivre. Tellement ivre que tenir assise sur une chaise ou à même le sol, relevé à un exploit. Cela a duré longtemps mais j'ai su me montrer patient. Je l'ai aidé malgré les regards méprisants que l'on nous jetait. Si elle tombait, j'étais là pour la relevé. Si elle était malade, j'étais présent, à son chevet pour la soigner et prendre soin d'elle. Si elle était de nouveau soule, je l'emmenais à l'abri des regards. Chaque fois que je lui disais qu'elle devait arrêtée de boire j'entendais la même phrase qui me faisait mal.

« Ne vois tu pas que je bois pour oublier ? Pour oublier que je suis un monstre qui ne mérite pas de vivre ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait, je mériterais la mort ! Oh si seulement je pouvais ne plus me réveiller ! »

Et à chaque fois, mon cœur se déchirait, coupé par milles couteaux qu'étaient ses phrases. Ils me tuaient. Mais à chaque fois, je me relevais, le regard douloureux et partait pour revenir les bras chargé d'un poison qu'elle goûtait, buvait, avalait de ses lèvres juteuses. Tout ce que je pouvais faire alors c'était de lui apporté un poison moins dangereux pour elle. Mais un poison reste un poison. Pour un sorcier ou un moldu, les effets de l'alcool sont néfastes pour sa santé mais comparé à nous, Elfes, leurs maux ne sont rien.

…..Je regarde le cadeau offert par notre nouveau maître et ami, Harry. Une horloge qui repose sur le mur qui me fait face. Je replonge dans mes souvenirs….

Le temps passe est son comportement ne change pas. Il s'aggrave de jour en jour. Mon amour pour elle n'a pas de limite comme elle, qui ne possède pas de limite à faire couler dans son gosier, ce liquide jaunâtre. C'est en la voyant une nouvelle fois dans un état de délabrement perpétuel que je pars voir Harry. Je suis prêt à le supplier pour m'aider.

….Ma main parcours lentement le profil de son visage, allant du menton au front en passant par son nez. Les souvenirs remontent de nouveau à la surface et je les laisse me submerger. Mais pas totalement. Je préfère les contrôler parce que sinon ça fait trop mal…

Harry accepte de m'aider. Il va chaque nuit, discuter avec elle et même après tant d'année je ne sais toujours pas, ce qu'il lui a dit. Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir. Après ça, elle ne touche plus aux bouteilles. Il faut un mois et demi pour qu'elle ne soit plus dépendante de l'alcool.

Après avoir nettoyé la Salle Des Armes, je rentre à la cuisine et devant la porte je vois Harry qui m'attend, sourire aux lèvres. Il me dit de rentrer. Il a une surprise pour moi. J'ouvre la porte et je l'a trouve là, debout, devant moi, me souriant timidement. Et ce sourire est pour moi la récompense du temps passé à espérer et combattre cette dépendance. Je me retourne vers Lui. Son sauveur. Notre Sauveur. Il me dit, les yeux pleins de malices que si je tiens vraiment à le remercier (car je le voulais à tout prix), il me suffira de faire un enfant avec elle. Et il part tout aussi simplement.

Cette nuit est mémorable pour moi car elle changea ma vie entière.

…Ma main descend et effleure délicatement son cou. Je ne tarde pas à descendre et dessine des petits cercles sur son ventre….

….Je remonte….Je lis l'inscription et je souris….Elle est pleine de vérité…

Je me rappelle, le jour de notre arrivé ici, un mois avant notre union officiel et définitive, qu'Harry a un mal fou pour convaincre Winky de ne pas dormir dans la cave. J'ai une chambre. Elle est grande. Très grande. Il y a même un lit à double place. Je le partage avec elle, l'Elfe de ma vie. De mon cœur. De mes pensées.

Il veut lui dire qu'elle peut mettre et changer de vêtement à volonté mais il attend encore quelque jour pour ne pas la brusquer à ce changement.

Un mois et demi plus tard, le jour de notre union, il y a tous nos amis. Y compris les professeurs d'Hogwarts. Aucun ne manque à l'appel. La guerre a fait plusieurs victimes mais heureusement, Dumbledore et les autres personnes présentes ont résisté jusqu'à la victoire. Harry est mon témoin et celui de Winky c'est Miss Granger.

Je suis encore étonné par son choix bien que ravi. Elle n'est pas une fervente adepte de la SALE. Seulement, Miss Granger est si gentille avec nous que Winky ne proteste presque pas lorsqu'elle entend parlé de ce projet. Et puis, il y a certain sujet sur lequel, elle ne s'oppose plus. Elle semble être d'accord avec Miss Granger. Elle ne veut pas l'avouer publiquement mais cela se voit.

Le jour de notre mariage est une concrétisation de notre amour. Les jours qui suivent sont magiques et inoubliable. Ils sont encrés au plus profond de ma mémoire, de mon âme de ma chair.

Les années défilent mais je n'oublis pas le souhait fait par notre Sauveur. Une nuit, pas la plus torride ni la plus romantique. Non, une nuit calme, paisible où Winky et moi nous sentons unis et heureux, où la lune éclaire nos deux corps (c'est bon fuyez pas, je vais pas mettre les détails, c'est des elfes quand même O.o), on réalise sa demande, ainsi que la notre car ce petit bébé est voulu.

….Je me penche, tout doucement vers elle pour ne pas la réveiller. Je l'embrasse sur la joue. Je reprends ma position initiale mais seul ma main continue son manège. Je trace de mon doigt, le contour de ses seins bientôt rempli de lait et m'amuse avec ses tétons…

Un autre souvenir refait surface. Celui-là je l'aime bien. Il est récent. C'est il y a une semaine. Je m'occupe du jardin quand j'aperçois Winky. De là où ou elle est, le soleil derrière elle, donne l'illusion qu'un ange s'approche de moi. Mais ce n'est pas une illusion. C'est le réel. Elle vient m'apporté une nouvelle. Qu'elle porte la vie dans son ventre. Elle s'avance en ma direction et cette impression ne me quitte pas.

Elle est mon soleil. L'astre qui éclaire, illumine ma vie, autrefois si fade. Ma divinité pour qui je remuerai ciel et terre pour combler le moindre de ses désirs. C'est aussi mon pont faible. Je suis prêt à tout risquer pour elle. Pour un sourire je serais capable d'exploit que seul les dieux peuvent accomplir.

Comme à cette sombre époque, où elle ne vit que par l'alcool, je ne vis que pour elle. Son regard, sa voix douce, mélodieuse et envoûtante. Son corps de déesse. Je peux dire sans aucune honte que c'est ma drogue. Ma raison d'être. Ma raison d'exister. La preuve que le monde est beau et lumineux. La preuve que le bonheur peut être a porté de main lorsqu'on le désire. La preuve que la liberté ne possède pas de prix.

…Elle se retourne. Elle me fait face. Elle dort encore. Je ne peux dire si elle est plus belle ainsi. Elle semble fragile et innocente à la fois. Comme si inconsciemment, elle appelait à être protégeait et aimé à la fois. Je l'entoure mes bras. J'hume le parfum de ses cheveux, gravant en moi, un autre détail de mon âme sœur. Je l'embrasse sur le front. Je relève une mèche pour le coincer derrière son oreille. Et je relis l'inscription qui orne son ensemble offert par un ami cher à mes yeux alors qu'un autre souvenir assaille mon esprit…

Ce souvenir est encore plus proche. Il date de deux jours.

Je l'accompagne voir un medico-mage. Il doit nous annoncer le sexe de notre enfant. Mais arrivé devant la salle d'attente, Winky change d'avis. Elle me sourit tendrement et me dit comme pour s'excuser de m'avoir dérangé…

« Tu sais, je préfère ne pas savoir l'identité de notre enfant. Fille ou garçon je l'aime déjà alors peu m'importe. Je peux attendre ».

Je ne réponds pas. Sa voix et si douce, si douce… Je ne me lasse jamais de l'écouter.

« On dit que la vie est un cadeau alors notre enfant est notre cadeau ».

Elle poursuit et sa voix est toujours si douce…. Je suis comme enchanté. Je crois qu'il n'existe aucun remède pour cela. Tant mieux. Je n'en veux pas.

….Je regarde la fenêtre, derrière Winky. Je me répète ces quelques mots, inscrits sur Winky. C'est une vérité absolue. Une phrase. Juste une. Très simple. Je trouve quelle nous concerne tous. Quelque soit nos origines….

….L'amour est la plus grande liberté qu'il soit…

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Note :** Alors ? C'est nul à en pleurer au point qu'on peut se demander pourquoi je suis sur ce site ou c'est pas mal pour une incarcéré d'Ombre et Folie ? Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine (avec normalement un autre chapitre de posté pour une autre fic) !


End file.
